This invention relates to a tape recorder for effecting the fast forward (FF) and rewind (REW) run of a cassette tape.
With a tape recorder allowing for the FF and REW run of the cassette tape, it is considered necessary to remove a pinch roller from a capstan shaft at the time of the FF and REW run of the cassette tape and retract the pinch roller to a position in which the pinch roller does not contact a tape surface. If, in this case, the tape recorder can be locked to the FF or REW mode of operation with the pinch roller retracted, then it eliminates the necessity for the operator to manually set a tape FF lever in the prescribed position, thereby favorably simplifying the operation of the tape recorder. However, the prior art tape recorder which uses a special mechanism for locking it to the FF or REW mode has the drawback that many parts have to be provided, resulting in the complication of the whole arrangement of the tape recorder. Where a cassette tape is taken up to the end with a tape recorder lockable to the FF or REW mode, it is desired to let the FF or REW lock be automatically released or bring the tape recorder to rest or render it ready for the reproduction mode by the automatic reverse operation. However, the prior art tape recorder uses a very complicated mechanism for releasing the FF or REW lock, involves a large number of parts and consequently occupies a considerable space.